


【evanstan】Plum Passion

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evenstan＋微盾汪冬喵</p>
<p>PwP，從漫展來的梗，簡單說就是李子Play（不過感覺直接塞李子進去還是不太好所以只是克里斯打嘴砲（？</p>
<p>因為是窗台上的你的AU背景，所以他們已經結婚了，還有盾汪冬喵的登場</p>
<p> </p>
<p>＿＿＿</p>
            </blockquote>





	【evanstan】Plum Passion

＿＿＿

 

 

碰地一聲巨大聲響在克里斯‧伊凡斯以及塞巴斯蒂安‧斯坦兩人共同的家門前響起。

在與共同友人的聚會結束，兩人從外頭回到家裡，關上門的瞬間克里斯就抓著塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀將他壓到了門板上用力地吻了上去。

「唔嗯……！」

猝不及防之下，塞巴斯蒂安手中的紙袋掉落在地上，發出了像是什麼東西被擠壓的聲響，但塞巴斯蒂安根本什麼反應都來不及做，只能在克里斯的壓制跟執拗地用舌頭攪弄著他的口腔內的攻勢下想辦法勉力呼吸。

比起平時，克里斯的吻相當霸道粗魯，像是反映出了他內心的怒火，而他的手更是用力得讓塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀發疼。

然而最讓塞巴斯蒂安吃驚的是克里斯緊貼過來的下半身，特別是集中在股間的腫脹，即使隔著布料也能清楚感覺到那火熱的硬挺，不斷地磨蹭著他的下體，令他渾身顫慄。

一股燥熱從小腹內慢慢湧上並蔓延開來，讓塞巴斯蒂安因突如其來的狀況而緊繃的肌肉在模糊的快感下逐漸軟化。

放鬆了身軀，塞巴斯蒂安閉上了雙眼，順從地承受著克里斯的吻以及兩人下身的磨合，沉浸在酥麻的快感中。

「哈啊……」

或許是察覺到塞巴斯蒂安生理上的變化，克里斯終於放開了塞巴斯蒂安，但他只來得及喘了一口氣，當克里斯將手伸入他的褲襠內並握住了他半勃起的陰莖時，他忍不住驚訝地瞪大了雙眼。

雖然從車上就察覺到克里斯的心理狀態，也大致猜得出來是什麼原因，而且他不能否認他有故意去撩動克里斯。但塞巴斯蒂安怎麼也沒想到克里斯會想直接在門口上他。

倒不是說他想要拒絕克里斯，只是他們家還有兩個毛小孩－－黑貓巴奇跟金毛獵犬史蒂夫－－塞巴斯蒂安並不希望讓他們家的貓狗看到他們做愛的景象。

驚慌之下塞巴斯蒂安未及細想，伸出雙手揪住了克里斯的衣襬，施力想要把他推開。殊不知這麼做反而更加刺激了克里斯，原本已經放鬆了力道的克里斯一把抓住了塞巴斯蒂安的雙手，舉高至頭頂，並用腳分開了他的雙腿。

「克里……嗯嗯！」

眼看克里斯幾乎就要當場撕開自己的褲子，塞巴斯蒂安急忙張嘴想要出聲阻止，然而他才剛張口就被克里斯給堵住嘴，只能發出悶悶的呻吟。

「汪！」

千鈞一髮之際，克里斯的後方突然響起一聲洪亮的吠叫聲，兩人身體同時一震，克里斯停下了動作轉頭看去。

他們家的愛犬史蒂夫正站在他們身後搖著尾巴，而他們家的愛貓巴奇則是趴在史蒂夫的頭上，輕輕晃動著尾巴，兩隻都睜著一雙晶亮得大眼睛盯著他們看。

從他們的模樣來看（特別是巴奇眼神中不知為何帶著不以為然的神情）他們應該不只是單純在歡迎主人們的回來。

不管怎麼樣，克里斯也不可能在史蒂夫跟巴奇的面前對塞巴斯蒂安做出逾矩的行為。

然而塞巴斯蒂安還不知道應該為史蒂夫跟巴奇的解圍感到慶幸還是失望，克里斯就轉身蹲在史蒂夫面前。

「乖，我跟塞比有重要的事情要做，你們先在房間等我們。」

望著克里斯將史蒂夫跟巴奇帶到他們的臥房裡並關上房門的一連串舉動，塞巴斯蒂安突然覺得自己今晚大概慘了，不知是因期待還是不安而嘆出了一口氣，低頭看向之前掉落地板的紙袋。

紙袋底下被紫紅色的汁液滲透，包括地板都染上了紫紅色的汁液，酸酸甜甜的李子氣味從中飄散而來。

一邊在心裡想著好可惜，塞巴斯蒂安下意識地噘起了嘴唇，蹲下想要撿起紙袋並清理地板，然而他才剛彎下腰朝著紙袋伸出右手，就被已經回來的克里斯一把抓住了手腕。

「克、克里斯……」

比起手腕被握住的力道，更讓塞巴斯蒂安吃驚的是克里斯接下來的話語。

「你又來了……我不是說過不要隨便噘起嘴唇，特別是在外面？」

看著克里斯皺起的眉頭，塞巴斯蒂安愣了一下，反射性地回道：「我沒有……」

沒讓塞巴斯蒂安把辯解的話說完，克里斯捏住塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇，不發一語地凝視著他。

「唔、嗯……嗯……」

一開始還想反抗的塞巴斯蒂安因為嘴唇被捏著，只能嗯嗯啊啊地抗議了一會後慢慢地軟化下來，垂下眉毛，眨了眨眼，用無辜的眼神望著克里斯。

「……那樣看我也沒用，這次必須好好懲罰你。」

嘴上雖然那麼說，但克里斯的眼神跟動作卻變得很溫柔，從一旁的紙袋中取出了幾顆完整的李子後帶著戲謔的笑容拉起了塞巴斯蒂安的手，將他帶到客廳後輕輕推到沙發上，跨坐在他面前，將他的雙腳拉到自己的腰間。

「你很喜歡吃李子，」盯著手中的李子看了一會後克里斯將眼神移到了塞巴斯蒂安臉上，「對吧？」

克里斯低沉的嗓音帶著警告，卻讓塞巴斯蒂安忍不住露出了傻笑。

果然是因為這個。

他的丈夫什麼都好，風趣、幽默、溫柔、熱情－－包括他那近乎異常的獨占欲。

他會吃所有跟塞巴斯蒂安有關的人的醋，但是他絕不會在外面展現出來，只有塞巴斯蒂安知道克里斯的這一面，就像他們彼此隱藏了將近一年才在彼此的坦承之下互相表白的真實身分。

盡管他們都知道除了彼此以外，他們在這世界上大概再也找不到不管是肉體還是心靈都如此契合的人了，克里斯還是很愛吃醋。

那個紙袋裡裝的全是李子，是剛才克里斯的朋友聽說塞巴斯蒂安喜歡吃李子而買來當伴手禮的。早在感激接下的時候塞巴斯蒂安就敏銳地察覺到身旁的克里斯內心的不悅。

大概是因為吃醋吧，塞巴斯蒂安有些開心地想，還有克里斯剛剛說的『在外面不要隨便噘起嘴唇』也是。

不知道是不是因為塞巴斯蒂安的傻笑，克里斯眨了眨眼，想了一下後咬了一口李子，咀嚼了一會後彎下腰，吻上了塞巴斯蒂安。

酸甜的李子滋味隨著克里斯將果肉送入並攪動很快地在塞巴斯蒂安敞開的口中蔓延開來，連著唾液一起被吞入腹中。

「還想要？」克里斯低問。

「嗯……」

塞巴斯蒂安張嘴咬了一口克里斯遞到嘴邊的李子，接著克里斯又再度吻了上來，並跟方才一樣用舌頭在塞巴斯蒂安的嘴裡攪動，嚥不下的果汁跟唾液將兩人的下巴及胸前沾得全是紫紅色的汁液。

往後退了開來，欣賞著塞巴斯蒂安被吻得恍惚的表情，克里斯低笑著將李子放到了桌上，在連著內褲一起脫下了塞巴斯蒂安的褲子後，從自己褲子口袋裡取出了一小罐剛才帶史蒂夫他們進房後順手拿的潤滑劑。

在扭開瓶蓋後，克里斯將散發著李子香氣的紫紅色濃稠液體倒在了塞巴斯蒂安的股間，然後伸手握住了塞巴斯蒂安的勃起。

「啊……啊……克里斯……」

來自性器上直接的刺激讓塞巴斯蒂安身體不住扭動，顫抖著雙手揪著自己的上衣，伴隨著濕熱的喘息用著柔軟甜膩的嗓音呼喚著帶給他快感的男人。

他們倆人四周全是李子的氣味。

克里斯當然知道塞巴斯蒂安喜歡李子－－就連現在所用的潤滑劑都是李子味的－－別人知道這件事還特別帶李子給塞巴斯蒂安也不算什麼，然而當塞巴斯蒂安面露驚喜的表情開開心心地收下禮物時克里斯還是突然覺得很不高興。

能讓塞巴斯蒂安露出那樣開心笑容的居然不是自己。這件事實讓克里斯心底覺得很不是滋味，明明知道這種感情是不正確的，但是他無法抑止。

一手套弄著塞巴斯蒂安的陰莖，另一手滑至了股縫，毫不客氣地刺入了小洞內。

「嗚嗯！」

由於潤滑劑的效用，克里斯手指的進入非常順利，於是很快地就加入了更多，在塞巴斯蒂安溫熱濕潤的內部擴張抽送。

來自體內的酥麻快感讓塞巴斯蒂安全身都在顫抖，特別是大腿內側的肌肉，反應著克里斯的動作而抽搐著。

克里斯太熟悉塞巴斯蒂安的性感帶，指腹不斷按壓著前列腺的快感令塞巴斯蒂安不斷發出混著哽咽的尖叫。

「啊！啊、嗚……嗚啊……別……啊！」

前後的強烈快感讓搖晃著腦袋咬住嘴唇想要堅持的塞巴斯蒂安很快就攀至巔峰，弓起身子射出了白濁。

由於抽搐著的肉壁克里斯有些艱難地抽出手指後，將手放到塞巴斯蒂安因急促的呼吸而起伏顫抖的小腹上，在因沾染了各種汁液而濕漉漉的恥毛以及肚臍眼間來回撫摩著，另一手拿起了被他們兩人各咬了一半還滴著果汁的李子，低笑著再一次問道：「你很想吃李子對嗎？」

被克里斯的手指操到高潮的塞巴斯蒂安有些茫然地眨著因淚水而模糊的視線，看著克里斯滿面的笑容。

「把這個塞進去好不好？」

克里斯看似無邪的疑問讓塞巴斯蒂安渾身起了顫慄。

身為獸醫的醫學知識讓他知道要試把李子塞進直腸會發生什麼事，所以他必須立刻阻止克里斯這麼做，而且他也知道該怎麼說才是正確解答。

「不……」塞巴斯蒂安混著哽咽地低喘著，慌亂搖頭，「不好……我……我只要你進來……其它都不要……我只要你……只要克里斯……」

塞巴斯蒂安的答案讓克里斯心滿意足地笑了起來，將手中的李子扔到了桌上，掰開塞巴斯蒂安的臀肉，對準那處抽搐著還在滴水的小洞，用力地將自己的陰莖捅了進去。

「啊啊！」

被期待已久的火熱填滿的充實感讓塞巴斯蒂安仰起頭發出了尖叫，緊閉的眼中忍不住湧出了淚水。

粗硬的肉棒不斷摩擦、頂弄著塞巴斯蒂安柔軟脆弱的肉壁，帶著些許酸脹疼痛的快感幾乎淹沒了塞巴斯蒂安。

在劇烈的搖晃及強烈的快感下，塞巴斯蒂安一邊呻吟一邊迷迷糊糊的想著。

只有克里斯才知道塞巴斯蒂安藏在溫和外表下淫亂的一面。

塞巴斯蒂安愛死了克里斯粗暴的幹他，就像他剛剛自己所說過的話，他只要克里斯，他只想要克里斯，只有克里斯才能完全引發出他內心的渴望。

而這一切只是因為他愛著克里斯，克里斯也愛著他。

他們是完美的一對。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

聽著房門外嗯嗯啊啊的聲響，跟巴奇一起被關在房內的史蒂夫在門前豎起耳朵大力搖著尾巴，緊張、興奮又有些疑惑地對著趴在床上對一切騷動無動於衷只是閉著眼睛休息的巴奇喊道：「巴奇巴奇！」

「……什麼事？」雖然有不太好的預感，但巴奇還是睜開眼睛輕聲回應了史蒂夫。

「他們在做什麼？為什麼塞巴斯蒂安聽起來好像很痛苦又很舒服的樣子？」

巴奇動了動耳朵，「……大概在製造寶寶吧。」

「同性也能製造寶寶？」

「大概可以吧。」

「……我們也可以？」

「……遺憾的是我們不同種族。」

雖然還是有可能，不過……

巴奇睜開眼睛看向史蒂夫，以及他下身那比自己四肢還粗的生殖器。

……嗯，被那大玩意兒捅進肚子裡他大概不死也只剩半條命吧。

有些近似感慨地在心裡那麼想著，史蒂夫垂頭喪氣的模樣讓巴奇實在不忍心，內心掙扎了一會後對史蒂夫輕輕招了招手。

「如果你想要試的話，我們可以試試看……」

「真的可以嗎？我想要試！」

看著史蒂夫拼命點著頭，尾巴搖得快斷，全身都開心地幾乎散發著光芒的模樣，巴奇瞇起了雙眼。

不管是什麼，只要是史蒂夫想要的，他從來不會吝嗇給予。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

之後任憑想像（幸好這個AU設定裡包子是獸醫（……

還有李子味的潤滑劑真的有喔！看評價似乎有一點太濃稠（

順說後來李子大概被作成果醬後抹在土司上（或是某人的身上）被吃掉了（所以並沒有浪費食物喔！（


End file.
